


All I Ask For

by NKI_Stories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories
Summary: Kakashi was never one for many words, but that was ok, because it was enough for Iruka to know Kakashi meant it, and that he wanted to stay.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	All I Ask For

"The only one standing in the way of this working, is you, Kakashi. Walk out that door, and you're making the choice that I am not worth it to you. If this is it… Then I guess, this is goodbye."

Iruka closes his eyes as a bundle of emotions threatens to spill out of him. He knows he will break down the second Kakashi walks out and shuts the door, but Iruka is holding on to the last of his dignity and refuses to cry in front of Kakashi. 

He listens, and for a moment, there is only silence. 

Until, he hears the door shut. 

Iruka sobs, and covers his face with his hands. He had put everything he had into this relationship with Kakashi, and having Kakashi give up on them, simply wasn’t something he was prepared for. He had so much hope for them, even if it was never easy. 

Kakashi had a hard time opening up to anyone. He was so used to keeping everything to himself, never wanting to burden anyone with the mess he claimed to be. But he made progress, and he let Iruka see more of the man behind the mask, every single day, and Iruka was happy with that. They were good for each other, and Kakashi's insecurities were not enough for Iruka to ever doubt that. 

But now, Kakashi had decided it was to much work, and Iruka was heartbroken.

Suddenly, gentle hands grab Iruka’s wrists and moved them slowly away from his face. Iruka jerks his eyes open in surprise. 

A hand cups his cheek and wipes his tears away.

“You will always be worth it for me, Iruka. But you deserve so much more. I don’t know how to keep you happy.”

Kakashi says it half choked, and Iruka sees a single tear that trails down his cheek and into the mask. 

Iruka put his hand over Kakashi's and leans into the touch. He lets out a small laugh of relief and shakes his head at his beloved lover. Eyes never leaving Kakashi’s. 

“All you have to do is stay.” Iruka says gently, voice horse from all the emotions he was struggling to keep at bay. 

“Will that be enough? How can you know that you won't regret wasting your time on me? I don’t know how to do this, Iruka.” Kakashi says, emotional pain evident in his voice. 

“Yes, Kakashi, You're everything I want and you will always be enough, so please, just stay." Iruka wraps his arms around Kakashi and buries his face in his neck. Kakashi holds Iruka close and takes a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of Irukas shampoo. 

When they finally break apart, Iruka pulls Kakashi's mask down, cups his face, and pulls Kakashi in for a soft kiss.

"Marry me."

When Iruka says it, it's almost inaudible, but Kakashi hears it. He closes his eye and takes another deep breath. Iruka feels anxious when Kakashi doesn't respond for several seconds, and he was about to pull back when Kakashi tightens his grip around him and holds him close. 

"Yes." 

Kakashi was never one for many words, but that was ok, because it was enough for Iruka to know Kakashi meant it, and that he wanted to stay. They both smiles warmly at each other, before Iruka pulled Kakashi in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nki-stories) where I post my art, if you want to take a look :)


End file.
